


Sorcery at Hand

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Sorcery at Hand

Sitting here, I watch you work your magic  
on the fools you call your followers,  
Convincing them as always that your cause is just  
and worth the price of their lives.

Is it that voice of yours, rich and oh, so sweet  
and full of the warmth which draws in all who hear?  
I know so well how it is to have your focus,  
to feel your eyes fixed only on me--

Surely a promise of everything I could ever want.

I have drowned in the honey of your voice,  
held fast in the comfort of your arms--  
suspended helpless over the chasm of your desires.

I have thrown away the chance of tomorrow  
because you asked it of me  
and I wanted you so much more than life.


End file.
